Days in a Relationship
by PenNuser
Summary: High School Universe; major H/P, JJ/Reid, M/G: Emily liked Aaron. But Emily was with Spencer and Aaron was with JJ. Derek liked Penelope but she was with Kevin. Dave liked playing matchmaker.
1. How to Destroy a Relationship

**A/N: **Uh dang I don't know what I'm thinking here. Kinda weird, don't you agree?

**Days in a Relationship**

**.**

**Summary:**

High School Universe; major H/P, JJ/Reid, M/G: Emily liked Aaron. But Emily was with Spencer and Aaron was with JJ. Derek liked Penelope but she was with Kevin. Dave liked playing matchmaker.

**.**

**.**

**Part I: **How to Destroy a Relationship

**.**

**.**

Meet Aaron "Hotch" Hotchner and Jennifer "JJ" Jareau. Hotch was the uptight sophomore class president. He was also considered a neat freak by his best male friend David Rossi. JJ was an equally uptight sophomore varsity soccer captain. They met when they were babies. They had been best friends since they could remember and started going out since middle school. Their mothers knew one another.

Everything had been going great until recently.

"Can you hear yourself, JJ? I just forgot! I'm sorry I don't know what you're thinking unless you come out and tell me," Aaron retorted. He was tired of hearing her talk about this. It was driving him crazy.

JJ shoved his textbook back to him. "I did tell you. You just decided not to listen. I told you Derek was trouble," she hissed. She had just about enough of his typical male behavior. God, she thought he was different than them.

"Sorry for having other friends to hang out with." Oops. Wrong thing to say. She threw her hands in the air and stormed out of the room.

They were on the verge of a breakup. Aaron and JJ were a match made in hell.

**.**

**.**

Derek Morgan liked Penelope Garcia. But she didn't know that. She was going out with Kevin Lynch. They seemed content with each other freshman year. Derek was fine with that. But now it looked like they were disagreeing more and more. Derek liked being Penelope's friend but it still didn't keep the grin from his face as Kevin stalked out the lunch room. Derek liked being Penelope's knight in shining armor a little more.

"Are you okay, Penelope?" he asked. He scooted over so he sat beside her. They brushed fingers.

She nodded, swallowing down a sob. "We were doing just fine last year. But something happened, Derek."

He touched his hand on hers. "Don't worry. He'll cool off sooner or later. And if he doesn't you still have me," he poked her in the stomach.

It made her giggle and in turn that made Derek smile. "Oh, Derek," she said gleefully and suddenly she wasn't thinking about Kevin and his anger tantrum anymore. She was thinking about Derek and Derek was more than content with that.

**.**

**.**

Emily Prentiss was the smart, rich girl. Her mom was the principal. Spencer Reid was the genius kid with an IQ of 187. His mom was crazy. His dad left him. Emily and Spencer went to school with each other since elementary school. They were best friends. No. More than best friends. They were girlfriend and boyfriend. Emily and Spencer sitting in a tree sort of thing. K-I-S-S-I-N-G jazz.

But Emily didn't really like Spencer like that. Not anymore. And Spencer viewed Emily like a sister, an older more badass sister. They just didn't know how to tell one another the truth. Not yet, at least. So for now, Emily and Spencer's relationship was complicated. Awkward.

"Uh, Em, wanna…catch the movies this weekend?" Spencer asked. He bit the bottom of his lips. He looked down at his shoes. Nerves, he thought to himself. The genius with the eidetic memory and an IQ of 187 was nervous to ask his best friend slash sister out to the movies. That was pathetic.

Emily always somehow saw through him. They did share a special connection. "It's okay, Spencer," she said softly. "I think we'll have too much homework for movies." Easy lie.

Spencer nodded. He swallowed thickly. He knew what she was trying to do and was grateful. "Okay."

They simultaneously got out their books and start writing. They didn't say anything else, they didn't have to. They already knew this relationship wasn't going to last much longer. They just hoped they'd at least find more capable soul-mates before the year was over.

**.**

**.**

David "Dave" Rossi didn't like dating. He liked having regular friends more. They lasted longer. Plus, they weren't as needy. He didn't have to worry about how long he spent with one particular friend over another. He didn't have to reserve dinners ahead of time. He didn't have to plan special dates just to make a person happy.

Dave had many friends. In fact he knew pretty much every student and every teacher in the school. Dave was special. He was the one that connected Aaron, Emily, JJ, Spencer, Penelope and Derek to each other.

Aaron to Emily. Spencer to JJ. Penelope to Derek. Dave connected friends. Dave connected people. Dave connected souls.


	2. Day One: David's So Popular

**A/N: **So I firgured out how this story is going to go. **FIRST**, it's going to be in present tense. **Second**, the chapters are going to be revolving around conversations, meaning, I'm telling the story through conversations. It won't be strictly, just mostly. I mean there are going to be descriptions in it but the descriptions will not take over the story. **Third**, there's going to be a lot of characters in here. I like all the characters in the series so...guess this school will consist of all of them. Yes...including some of the bigger unsubs like Foyet, Doyle, uh...maybe not Hankle. Okay. Onward to the chapter.

**Days in a Relationship**

**.**

**Summary:**

High School Universe; major H/P, JJ/Reid, M/G: Emily liked Aaron. But Emily was with Spencer and Aaron was with JJ. Derek liked Penelope but she was with Kevin. Dave liked playing matchmaker.

**.**

**.**

**DAY 1: **David's So Popular

**.**

**.**

_Conversation # 1_

Dave hangs out with pretty much everyone. He catches up in Physics Class with Emily and Spencer on mornings. He talks to Penelope in Cooking Class afterwards, coincidentally right before lunch where he hangs out with his best friend, Aaron. Then he heads over to physical education in the gymnasium to play a game or two with Derek and his best pal William LaMontagne "Jr.".

On other days he meets up with Kevin in a computer art class. Then he goes to the library to socialize with Jennifer and she offers him to come to her soccer games. He agrees politely and heads out to lunch to tell Aaron about it.

"Why doesn't she ask me to come anymore?" he complains one day.

Dave keeps quiet, knows what's coming next. He contemplates to pat his friend on the back, to reassure him it's going to be okay. But Dave isn't a liar. And he knows Aaron would jerk away and storm off. It isn't a secret that Aaron hates being comforted, being touched, being _human _as Dave sees it.

"I let her hang out with _Emily_," he spits angrily.

Dave looks at him, curious, interested. _Emily_. _That's new_. "I didn't know you knew Emily," Dave remarks, more to himself than to his friend.

Aaron looks at him, eyes squinting, like he can't believe Dave had said that. "Are you kidding? You gotta be kidding me," he mutters. "Emily Prentiss is the biggest slut in school!"

Dave raises an eyebrow. He wants to laugh at the ridiculous notion. It's a blatant lie and if Aaron had been anyone else, Dave would kick their _ass_ for saying that. He chews on the bottom of his lip. "What's really bugging you, Aaron?" he asks politely, cautiously.

Aaron stops, looks down at his tray, then glowers. He seems uncomfortable. "We had a thing," he tries.

If Dave hasn't been interested before, this perks him up. He leans forward. "Aaron," he says softly.

The black haired boy refuses to meet his eyes. "What?"

"What thing?"

Aaron's cheeks suddenly turn red. He can feel the heat rising to his face as he thinks back to elementary school. He's suddenly very embarrassed. He tries to mumble something but it comes out incoherent. It makes Dave furrow his brows as he tries to make sense of it.

He can't. "Speak up," he says.

Aaron wants to shrink in his seat. It's something stupid he's thinking about right now, too stupid to voice to anyone, especially Dave. So he says nothing and continues to glare holes into his mashed potatoes.

Dave sighs. It continues this way throughout the rest of lunch. He's anxious to meet up with Emily and Spencer in Chemistry next. Glancing at his watch, he gets up, says a quick 'good-bye' to Aaron and darts out.

**.**

**.**

_Conversation # 2_

Emily likes Chemistry Class. _Why_? For one thing, she's good at it. For another, she likes her "_hot_", young and charismatic teacher, Jason Gideon. He has warm, caring brown eyes that make girls seem like powerless, brainless monkeys as they get lost in them. He has a smile that radiates like the sun – one time her friend Penelope Garcia claimed to be blinded by it when she looked up from taking her Chemistry test. She's also caught handful of girls swooning and gushing over his mound of black curly hair. As Emily said before, she likes Chemistry Class. It doesn't hurt that her friend, her BBF, her brother, her _boy_friend also takes the same class.

Spencer turns to her and stares. He licks his lips nervously. "When do you think David is coming?"

Emily rolls her eyes. She knows why he's nervous. "He likes being late, remember?" She glances up at the clock. "Probably five minutes after the bell rings," she says.

Spencer breathes out a sigh of relief. His anxiety melts away. "I have to talk to him," he says nonchalantly.

Emily nods. She knows. "I know you do."

The brunette looks surprised. "You do?"

"Yes." She thinks, pauses. "It's about this weekend?"

Spencer tenses. "Yes." He wonders how she knows.

Emily nods again. "Then I know – the movies, right?"

No, Spencer thinks immediately. He's about to sigh again but catches himself when he sees Emily watching him carefully. It unnerves him but he knows it shouldn't. Emily always looks like that. "Yeah, the movies," he lies.

Emily picks up on his lie instantly. She shakes her head in disbelief. She has a slight idea on why Spencer is behaving strange, – stranger than normal – like he's on edge about something. "Are you…" she stops because she doesn't know how to proceed on this train of thought, she kind of doesn't want to. Emily takes a deep breath. "Spencer, are you seeing-."

Suddenly the bell rings and Jason comes in the room, Dave trailing slowly behind him. Emily clamps up. Spencer turns away from her, looking tired and relieved. He shakes hands with a passing Dave and class begins as usual.

**.**

**.**

_Conversation # 3_

At the same time as Chemistry Class is going on, Aaron and Derek are playing a round of basketball out in the court. Aaron recently had a schedule change from Marine Biology to Physical Education while Derek takes two classes of Physical Education so that he gets it every day.

Aaron pants heavily by the time the first scrimmage is over. He and Derek are on opposing teams. Derek's team wins about every game. Aaron knows he doesn't stand a chance. There's no point denying that Aaron may be in good shape but Derek is in better shape. After all, Derek is on the school's varsity team.

"How's your girl been doing?" Derek asks as he hands an extra water bottle to a sweating Aaron.

Aaron takes it, fumbles with it as his hands shake. "She's good," he lies automatically. He gulps down the water greedily, letting it run down his chin. The afternoon sun burns through the court and its occupants. Aaron tries to take no notice to the stings on his arms as he sets down the bottle.

Derek tries to read his face but Aaron isn't an open-paged book. He can't and gives up, sitting back on the outside benches. If it's one thing Aaron has learned since becoming class president, it's the way to be a convincing liar. Derek shakes his head to himself and grimaces. He looks to see Aaron try another shot. Luckily, he makes it.

"Man, keep that up and maybe you can join the team. We've got some more tryouts to do soon," he jokes.

Aaron shoots him a small grin. It looks good on him. "I wouldn't be able to keep up," he says.

And though it's another joke, Derek can't help but agree – silently, of course. He gets up at the sound of the whistle and takes the ball from him easily. "Come on, man. Try and keep up with me," he says, grinning back.

Aaron makes to swipe the ball. He misses and loses his balance. Derek laughs good-naturedly. "I _so_ hate basketball," he groans.


	3. Day Two: Things JJ Knows, Aaron Doesn't

_Sorry I wasn't updating my stories for a lil'. Been trying to write my own stories with original characters. As you can see, I came up with a few alternate universe story ideas on here. So yes, I've been on fictionpress. Here's another chapter that is actually JJ centric. If you don't like JJ, you don't have to read it...Bye for now!_

**Days in a Relationship**

**.**

**Summary:**

High School Universe; major H/P, JJ/Reid, M/G: Emily liked Aaron. But Emily was with Spencer and Aaron was with JJ. Derek liked Penelope but she was with Kevin. Dave liked playing matchmaker.

**.**

**.**

**DAY 2: **Things JJ Knows and Aaron Doesn't

**.**

**.**

JJ and Aaron fight a lot, verbally. Aaron throws fits of tantrums. JJ retaliates. But Aaron always feels bad in the end and JJ forgives him. Sometimes though, half-felt apologies aren't enough for JJ. In those times, JJ slams the door in Aaron's face hoping he takes the hint and leaves her alone. It barely works. Aaron is persistent, stubborn when it comes to JJ. Sometimes even, _desperate_.

"_I'm sorry, JJ! You know I didn't mean it, any of it. I lost my cool and that's not…cool. I was a jerk and I know you must hate me right now…"_

She isn't even sure when it all started, isn't sure if he even knows. She only knows that it's usually over something stupid, something that could easily be overlooked.

He starts to offer her more than words. He offers to do her homework for weeks, months, the rest of the year. He offers to go shopping with her, take her out to movies on his free days. He offers to go to her parties and games and gatherings. He offers to let her bring her friends over when she wants to hang at his place and, begrudgingly, promises to look happy when they come. He offers everything and nothing. So long as she promises not to be mad at him, to talk to him again.

JJ likes Aaron's offers. They seem genuine enough. Especially when he literally gets on his knees and pleads for her forgiveness. But JJ has to admit, she likes his last offer the most, mostly because when he tells it to her it's in this high octave, weird-like voice that she still isn't sure is Aaron's, because he gets all red in the face like he's in middle school asking her out like it's their first date, because Aaron pretends to be such an uptight jackass son of a bitch but really is a sweet, lovable dork on the inside and JJ likes being the only one who knows.

Makeup sex. It seems so like Aaron to practically squeak it out when he offers. JJ would have loved a camera when he asked for the first time.

But even sex doesn't mean much to JJ anymore. Aaron and JJ both know this relationship isn't going to last too much longer, not with how fast they're spiraling down now. But they try to keep afloat, they try to cling to each other, to the relationship that their mothers introduced them into. Drilled them into.

JJ wishes she can fix them. Desperately. Even now sitting in geography class, her favorite class, she still thinks about it, about _them_. But she knows she can't. She watches the teacher write down notes on the board. Then she sighs and grabs the pencil on her desk and start to write in her book.

All the while, she wonders if Aaron knows that JJ is beginning a novel and then she wonders if he'll even care if she brings the subject up.

**.**

**.**

JJ knows Emily from elementary school. JJ knows Aaron knows about Emily, that the two were friends but he doesn't know how they met.

**.**

**.**

Another thing Aaron definitely doesn't know about is that during sex, JJ doesn't think about Aaron. At all. Instead she imagines Mr. Anderson is the one doing her. He has no _effing _clue.

**.**

**.**

JJ never swears around Aaron even when she wants to. But she swears all the time in her head.

**.**

**.**

JJ thinks Mr. Gideon is cute but she also thinks Mr. Anderson is _hot_.

**.**

**.**

JJ owns a diary that she keeps hidden from Aaron. She likes to write down all the "pros" and "cons" that come with dating Mister Up-tight-in-the-ass-Aaron-Hotchner. So far, the pros are outweighing the cons. She often wonders to herself, _but how much longer will it last?_

**.**

**.**

Out of all of Aaron's male friends, JJ likes Dave more. She doesn't show it outwardly but she wonders if Aaron secretly knows that one.

**.**

**.**

Lastly, JJ thinks Aaron has got to be one of the densest people in the world.


	4. Back to Day One: Emily Says it's True

**Days in a Relationship**

**.**

**Summary:**

High School Universe; major H/P, JJ/Reid, M/G: Emily liked Aaron. But Emily was with Spencer and Aaron was with JJ. Derek liked Penelope but she was with Kevin. Dave liked playing matchmaker.

**.**

**.**

**Day 1, Second Half: **If Emily Says it's True, it Must be True

**.**

**.**

_Conversation # 4_

Dave is OK in Chemistry. He doesn't like the subject but understands it. The only real reason he cares enough to come to class is because of the people in it. It's always the people. Dave can't help that people in general fascinates him. He passes by Spencer on his way to his seat at the other side of the room. He shakes his hand and watches out of the corner of his eye as Emily stares at their silent exchange, seemingly trying to figure out a hidden message in it.

He wonders vaguely if she knows about him and Spencer. It doesn't worry him much but it probably worries the crap out of Spencer. Dave sees Spencer fidgeting under her intense stare, his cheeks growing a dark red as the seconds tick by. Dave worries about their relationship. There's been a strain, a tension there since the beginning of the year and it has only been growing the more the days drifted by. He settles into his seat as Jason Gideon starts his lessons on chemicals and mixtures. Dave easily starts to tune everything out around him.

His thoughts are scrambled. He worries about Spencer and Emily. Their relationship won't last much longer. He can just tell. Dave makes a bet to himself that by the end of Christmas Break, Spencer and Emily won't be an item anymore. They just don't mesh like they used to. He turns his head over to look at them.

Spencer sits next to Emily. He leans over so that his lips are brushing against her ear, whispering something into it that Dave can't hear. He pulls away quickly a moment later, his cheeks still red, his eyes wide with apprehension as if scared of her answer. Dave isn't surprised when he licks his lips (he figured out a long time ago it was Spencer's bad habit coming to the forefront, when he gets nervous and the tension of the situation gets to him). He can't see Emily's face from his seat, her back is to him instead but he can guess she's smiling. Emily has a weird thing for Spencer's nervous persona, one that Dave doesn't get. She finds it cute while he finds it annoying.

She hands him a pencil. Spencer takes it gratefully and ducks his head to erase something on his paper. He hands it back without looking up at her, without saying anything. Emily takes it back without a word. Their movements are mechanical almost. It feels disconcerting to Dave. He can't help but think the words _these people are supposed to be a couple_ inside his head. It doesn't feel right.

When Jason finally dismisses the class, Dave feels more than lousy. He's been staring at Emily and Spencer the entire period. He rises to his feet slowly and packs up his textbook and papers before catching Emily by the shoulder as she silently follows Spencer out the room. She pauses and looks over her shoulder to see Dave standing behind her. Spencer stops too.

"Hey, David," he says casually.

Dave nods back. "Spencer."

Emily grins. "Dave. What's up?" She turns to face him fully but doesn't try to pull away from him.

"I wanted to ask you something," Dave says. He leaves his hand on her shoulder and stares at Spencer, his eyebrows high in his forehead.

Spencer gets the hint and begins to walk out but Emily shoots a hand out to grab his shirt. He freezes in place. "You can ask in front of Spencer."

Dave sighs. "I can't. I want to ask you in private. Meet me at the library then?"

"Why can't you talk in front of Spencer too?" Emily's grin tightens.

Spencer grimaces. "It's fine, Em. I should probably get going anyway." He places a hand over hers and tugs lightly. "Let go."

"No. Does this have something to do with what you two are doing this weekend? Remember, the movies?" She fixes a hard stare on both boys.

Dave furrows his eyebrows in confusion. Then realization dawns on him and he watches Spencer's cheeks turn a darker red. "No. No, it doesn't."

"Then I don't want to hear about it," she says. She turns on her heels and attempts to drag Spencer out with her.

Dave sputters and grabs hold of her shoulder again. "Wait! It's got to do with Aaron!"

The sudden declaration stills Emily in her tracks. Dave knows he's hit something – not a brick wall but something more. Emily turns to face him again. Her expression is unreadable but her lips are pulled down to form an ugly frown. Spencer winces in her grasp. He shoots Dave a curious look.

"What about him?"

Dave sighs yet again. He's not sure to be happy that she seems interested on the topic or worried (because Aaron refused to share any information concerning him and Emily earlier). He decides he may as well take his chances. "Meet me in the library and I'll tell you," he repeats.

Emily contemplates the idea instead of completely dismissing it like before. Dave supposes that's as good a start as any. He runs a hand over his dark mound of hair before she nods. "OK then. Library it is."

**.**

**.**

_Conversation # 5_

Aaron denies it. Emily tries to ignore it. But Dave knows it's there. There's too much tension between the two for it not to be there, whatever the hell the "_it_" is. Emily sits down on the other side of the table. Dave watches her intensely. He can tell she's nervous and he wonders what she has to hide that has her all uncharacteristically tense and nervous. The only name that comes to mind is _Aaron_. Aaron makes a lot of people nervous for a lot of reasons. Dave knows this. But he also knows there aren't a whole lot of things that can make Emily nervous, not even Aaron under normal circumstances.

Emily refuses to make eye contact with Dave. Instantly, he knows Emily won't be the person to initiate the conversation. Dave sighs. He isn't one to beat around the bush.

"Yesterday, I talked with Aaron," he says slowly. Emily doesn't answer. "Did you know JJ and Aaron are having problems lately?"

Emily raises her head slightly. Dave can see her eyes; a deep, pretty brown. People can easily get lost looking into them. Dave has a few times before. "Really, now?" There's genuine surprise in her voice and Dave can't help but smile slightly and shrug.

"They have little fights in the privacy of their dorms mostly."

"How do you know?" Emily asks.

Dave's smile turns into a grin. "I was told."

"By who – JJ?"

Dave shakes his head, still clearly amused. "Sometimes, but mostly it's by Aaron. Don't look at me like that, Em. I'm pretty well liked around here, remember?"

This time Emily shakes her head, partly in disbelief and partly in amusement. She feels a twitch in her lips, the corners trying to turn upward. Dave has a gift for these things. He seems to know what to say and when to say it. "OK, OK. I'm not going to argue with you there. I didn't come here to give you an ego boost, did I?"

Dave shrugs. "I suppose you didn't. Can't blame me for trying though, can you?" He finishes with a wink. Emily rolls her eyes and leans forward. "Anyways, as devastating as JJ's and Aaron's downhill relationship is-,"

Emily snorts.

Dave ignores it and continues, "As _devastating_ as it is, that's not what I came to talk to you about. He said something to me yesterday that seems kind of interesting. It had something to do with you too."

Emily raises an eyebrow. "He said something interesting? About _me_? What was it?" She clasps her hands together on top of the table. Dave can tell she's interested now.

He nods and leans back in his chair. "Aaron said he knew you. From way back." He adds the last part quickly when Emily starts to open her mouth. She clamps it shut. "As in elementary school back. Then he said you two had a thing." He waits silently for Emily to digest the information.

It doesn't take her long to say what's on her mind, her eyes squinting at him in confusion. "Are you looking for confirmation?"

Dave shrugs. "Maybe. I've never known Aaron to lie about something like this but it doesn't hurt to get another opinion."

Emily narrows her eyes in thought. Then a realization strikes her. "Why'd you say _elementary_ school?"

Dave smiles. He isn't surprised Emily latched onto his specific use of _elementary school_ instead of just leaving it as _way back_. Average people wouldn't care enough to point it out but Emily is smarter than average. "I figured it wouldn't be middle school because I went to the same school as Aaron then and I knew everyone there as well. I would've remembered you if you attended the same school."

"What? Did you turn into Spencer?" Emily murmurs.

Dave laughs at the joke.

Then Emily shakes her head. "No," she says. She looks ready to laugh, herself. "No, Aaron and I didn't have a thing – not even close to a thing."

Dave looks at her, confused. "What?"

She smirks and leans forward. "Let me guess. He looked all flushed and embarrassed when he said it, right?" she asks, genuine mirth in her voice.

Dave looks even more confused now. How'd she know _that_? "Yeah, I suppose so," he says slowly.

Emily bursts out with laughter. Dave watches in fascination. He wonders what brought this change in behavior about. "Of course, leave it to Aaron Hotchner to call _that_ a thing. I can't believe he still hasn't let it go."

Dave looks at her curiously once she calms down, though he's sure the smile on her face isn't going to go away any time soon (at least not on the subject of Aaron Hotchner). "I take it something bad happened between you two?"

"Something bad? I guess you can consider it bad for him," she muses aloud. Dave wishes she would stop beating around the bush and spit it out already. He glances back over his shoulder and catches the intense stare the librarian is shooting him. Erin Strauss is a grumpy woman and she has it out for Dave, he just knows it. "It's actually a funny story. When I was in the forth grade, Hotch was in the fifth. It just so happened that he was in the last fifth grade class to go up to get lunch and I was in the first forth grade class to go up so we shared the same lunch line. I usually came out with him though we didn't talk much – the occasional "hello" now and then but that was it.

"It was the day before Spring Break when it happened – I only remember because it was raining that day. For some reason I wanted to hurry to my seat and Hotch was walking and talking to some of his friends. I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped into him, spilling the contents of my tray – mashed potatoes, green beans, everything – on his shirt. He fell forward just as I fell on top of him."

Dave isn't sure how to respond when Emily concludes her story. He wonders how Aaron can possibly _still_ hold a grudge over something like _that_. It seems so trivial. "Is that really all?" he asks after a while.

**.**

**.**

_Conversation # 6_

Penelope is with Kevin sitting on the bench outside the basketball court when Aaron and Derek stroll over. The Physical Education's instructor let everyone out fifteen minutes early so that he can start the second week of try outs for Varsity. Derek tries not to glower at Kevin. He wants to be happy for Penelope instead, so it isn't weird for Derek when he plasters on a fake, strained smile when he sees the two cuddling. Aaron, though, shoots him a weird look, one that says _I can see through that too easily_ and Derek silently mouths out the words, "I don't care".

Thankfully, Aaron lets the matter drop. That's only one of the things Derek likes about being friends with Aaron. He's not nosy. Aaron plops down beside Kevin before Derek can think of moving. He then finds himself sitting next to Penelope instead. Derek is secretly grateful it's Aaron next to Kevin and not him. He can't handle Kevin, now or ever.

"Did you watch me wipe the floor with President Grouch here?" he asks in his usual, smooth voice, a lace of amusement in it.

Aaron makes a huffing sound from the other side of the bench and Penelope giggles. Kevin smiles fondly and tightens his grip around her shoulder. Derek wonders darkly if Kevin knows how Derek feels. Penelope seems oblivious to the slight tension in the air. It's as if Kevin and Penelope had never fought. Derek hates it.

"Kevin and I saw the whole game," Penelope says. She pulls Kevin closer to her. She turns to Aaron and gives him a sympathetic look. "You seemed pretty tired the second half."

Aaron flushes in embarrassment. He looks down at his shoes. "I didn't think we were going to play whole 45 minute games every day. If I'd known, I wouldn't have signed up for P.E. this year."

Derek grins. "You'd wait for next year and complain about the same thing. Just admit it, Hotch. I killed you out there."

Aaron shoots a glare at Derek before touching his forehead with a hand. "The sun killed me," he mutters darkly.

"You come up with the same excuse every time," Derek quips.

Aaron doesn't say anything. He doesn't have to. His bleak expression says everything.

Kevin laughs at the banter. "Good thing you're not trying out," he says casually. "It'd be brutal playing on a team."

Penelope swats Kevin's shoulder playfully. "Oh, Kev. Don't say that. That's mean!"

Derek isn't sure what's more annoying: watching the playful banter between Penelope and Kevin or listening to it. He abruptly stands up, startling all three of his companions. "I just remembered I had something to take care of. I'll see you guys later."

He starts to walk away from them, feeling all three sets of eyes burning his back for various reasons. He doesn't care though, at least not today.

**.**

**.**

_I'm surprised that people are interested in this idea. I've read a lot of high school alternate universes for the CM fandom, and I figured this place needs a more light-hearted one - all the other stories are really intense. Someone has been wondering why I'm cutting the story into conversations, well here's your answer: It's there, unless the chapter says otherwise like the last chapter, to transition from one scene to another. I also happen to like stories with dialogue more than unnecessary discriptions. Originally, this story was supposed to be called _**Conversations** _but I think _**Days in a Relationship **_sounds better since I changed how I was going to tell this story (by days and conversations instead of just conversations). I saw a video where a story was told entirely through dialogue and loved it, so here I am, trying it out as well._


End file.
